


you find your casket in their eyes

by DerisiveH



Series: TommyInnit-Centric Poetry [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerisiveH/pseuds/DerisiveH
Summary: A person's body is not made to live twice.
Series: TommyInnit-Centric Poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2226681
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	you find your casket in their eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to tag for this one, so any suggestions would be appreciated :)
> 
> This is about Tommy after his revival, and contains a lot of corpse-related imagery - if that isn't your speed, I don't think you'll want to read this.

Sometimes you feel their gaze on your skin

You wonder if they're really looking at you

Or just noticing the bruise around your eye

Or the gap in your teeth 

Or the blood under your finger nails

Your body was not brutalized with care

And so, it was not put back together kindly

You've never quite died like this before 

Sure, you were never meant to be

In the ash of man-made terror

You missed your shot 

And faced the consequence of a fractured skull

But never this

The closest you've gotten, you think

Is on that God forsaken island

When you'd wake up in the afternoon

And you rub your teeth with your tongue 

And you'd think "God, this feels like tree bark"

When you'd grab a lock of your hair 

And you'd think " this feels like sap"

When you'd swallow your saliva down 

And worry that there was blood in that water

Or that week in which you'd stare

Emotionless out to sea

And you'd think 

"I don't know if I'll feel again"

And

"Am I already dead?"

But you could still withstand damage

Could still stand at the sacrificial altar of your motivation 

Without being shattered by the blow

  
  


They stare at you now

Not in awe

Not in fear

Not in anger 

They're simply curious 

You scream 

You will not be a science experiment today

(Or at least, not a quiet one)

  
  


At times, you're afraid 

That the question they're asking is

How did Frankenstein's Monster become Dr Frankenstein?

You shout the same as your maker, after all

But then your fingers ghost on the seams

The bolts in your neck

That keep you together, keep you upright

And you know the ire that bubbles in your throat

Is not the cruelty in which he created you

  
  


Yet still, your fear remains unsoothed

How could you be calm

When your limbs do not feel your own

When you worry they'll rot off before you're done with the day

Sometimes you put a hand on your chest 

Attempting to steady your laboured breath

You find your heart stutters a second too late

  
  


They're talking about you

Looking at you with an understanding

That you are wholly uncomfortable with

You don't want to be trapped on their dissection table 

Pulled apart by their stare 

But even then

You hope they're the only ones who know of your true nature 

You don't want the maggots to realise too

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm completely up to discuss my work if anyone wants to :) 
> 
> If you comment outside of that, I may not reply though - this isn't because I don't appreciate them (I really really do, they're very cool) or anything, I just don't have the energy to reply to a lot of things. Sorry <3
> 
> My social media if you need them:
> 
> @derisiveharridan - tumblr  
> @art--harridan - art tumblr  
> @traitor-tommyinnit - mcyt tumblr  
> @derisiveharrid1 - twitter  
> @artharridan - instagram 
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night!!! <3


End file.
